happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy's Hotel
Happy's Hotel is the 7th episode of Happy Appy, Season 3. Interestingly, in production order, it is episode 6. Plot It began with Happy Appy at his ruined house, saying "Hello kids! Today, your old pal Happy Appy is going to buy a hotel today!" We see him drive a van to a rundown motel for sale. Happy gets on the phone with the real estate manager, and buys the hotel for a mere 5,000 dollars. It cuts to a two-minute montage of Happy refurbishing the motel with various furniture, replacing the wallpaper and carpet, and cleaning the bathroom. Interestingly, not only did Happy put a portrait of Napoleon XIV on a wall, but in the main lobby, he put up a portrait of Norman Bates. After that, Happy opens up his hotel, and the first customer is a kid and his parents. The parents are taking the kid on vacation, and they need a place to stay for a while. Happy gives them Room 1E, or, as Happy calls it, "The Vacation Room". The three go up to Room 1E, and it opens up to reveal that the room is decorated like they're at the beach. The wall is covered with photos of a beach, the bed is made of bamboo, and there is an aquarium near the window. The family thank Happy and leave for the beach. While they're away, Happy meets up with Freddrick, who was in the room reading a newspaper. Happy tells Freddrick to kill the three when they're asleep. Freddrick agrees, and goes back to reading the news. It cuts to nighttime, where the three are in bed. We see Freddrick looming over the three. He leans over the bed, grabs a knife, and quickly slits their throats. After that, we see Happy doing a death smile as Freddrick starts murdering the family. After a few minutes, Freddrick grabs a hold of their mutilated bodies, leaves the room, and goes to the basement, where he puts their bodies on the ground. Three days pass, and it's revealed that Happy and Freddrick had killed four more people, and stole the victims' money to buy more torture tools. However, on the fourth day of Happy Motel opening, Danny is seen at the park, reading the news. He reads a article about people mysteriously dissappearing at Happy Motel. Danny is shocked, so he drops the newspaper and storms over to Happy Motel. He throws the door open and slams his hands on the desk where Happy is at, screaming "Why are you killing people?" Happy gives a death smile, and says "Because it's fun to see them scream, Danny!" Danny says "If you don't stop, I will inform the police that you've been murdering people." Freddrick runs over and tries to stab Danny's hand. Danny dodges, lights a match, and sets the place on fire before running out. Happy and Freddrick try to put out the fire, but it grows too big to be controlled. Happy and Freddrick run out of the motel, and it shows the motel on fire until it collapses. After that, Happy starts a long string of swears, while Freddrick tries to calm him down. Happy said "We'll get Danny one day, won't we, Freddrick!" Freddrick nods his head, and the episode ends. Trivia *There is (reportedly) no intro. *There is no promo for the next episode. *The hotel in the episode is actually a abandoned apartment building renovated to look like a hotel. *Happy denies that his hotel is anything like the Bates Motel, instead saying that it has the quality and service of a five star hotel in New York. *He backs up this claim by saying that police arrested Norman Bates, but nobody will ever arrest him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Aired Category:Happy Appy (TV show)